


I Made It

by NalgeneWhore



Series: Elorcan One Shots [58]
Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, aelin and lorcan r besties u cannot change my mind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:41:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22760401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NalgeneWhore/pseuds/NalgeneWhore
Summary: im also on tumblr @nalgenewhore! (i post there more regularly)
Relationships: Elide Lochan/Lorcan Salvaterre
Series: Elorcan One Shots [58]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1636468
Kudos: 22





	I Made It

Elide could hardly calm herself as the team bus pulled up outside the arena, her heart pounding in her chest. 

It had been two long and lonely months since she had last been in Orynth after her move back home to Perranth for grad school. It was the championship game and Lorcan had been failing at hiding his disappointment ever since she told him it wasn’t looking like she could come watch the boys play. 

Her first call after her exam had been moved up by a week, leaving her free to fly back, had been to her sister, Aelin. The blonde beauty had immediately hatched a plan with Lysandra, the two of them figuring out flight details for Elide. 

She had flown in late last night and stayed with Aelin and Lysandra in their apartment, agreeing to keep it as a surprise for her boyfriend. 

That morning, she had FaceTimed him to wish him luck as the starting center for Terrasen University’s varsity basketball team. He’d smiled and thanked her and lamented about how he wished she could be there. Elide had expressed her regret at not being able to come home, only feeling slightly guilty because she knew it would have put him in a blue mood for the day. 

“ _Ooh_ , they’re here,” commented Aelin, looping her arm through Elide’s elbow. “I cannot wait to see his face, he’s gonna be so surprised.” 

Elide rested her head on her shoulder, grinning up at her, “I love you so much, thank you for flying me out, babe.” 

Aelin waved her hand, “Oh, don’t even worry about it, I had extra Air Miles. Well that and I _could not_ stand that brooding mans of yours any longer. He used to be such a fun drunk bestie, now all he does is drink vodka from the bottle and cry about you and make random calls.” 

Elide laughed and said, “One, I think it’s adorable y’all still believe you two aren’t sober besties as well and two, who do you think is the recipient of all his drunken dials?” 

“Oh, that sneaky bastard, he promised me he wasn’t calling you! Cheeky lil shit that is _not_ my best friend.”

“Whatever you tell yourself to sleep at night, Ace.” 

While they were chatting, the boys had begun to climb out of the bus, most with their hoods flipped over their heads and earbuds in, stone-faced as they walked into the gym. Aelin nudged Elide and she looked up to see Lorcan, the last one walking off the bus. A giddy smile pulled at her plush lips and she felt a swarm of butterflies in her stomach. 

The rest of the Cadre, as they were referred to, had already spotted the raven-haired woman and grinned to themselves, silently nodding as they passed her. Elide smiled back at them, biting her lip as Aelin stepped back and she waited. 

Lorcan didn’t notice her as he walked closer and closer, in that headspace he went to before games. He glanced at her and did a double take, stopping in his tracks. He didn’t blink as he slowly pulled his headphones off and gaped at her, “E?” 

Elide beamed and sprinted towards him, throwing her arms around his neck, her feet dangling off the ground as he wrapped his arms around her waist. 

“Hi, baby. I made it.” 

He laughed and pulled back, looking down at her with the happiest smile she had ever seen, “H-how? When? Why didn’t you tell me?” 

“My exam got moved to last week, I’m done for the semester, L. Ace flew me in with her Air Miles and I stayed with her and Lyssie last night after I landed, they picked me up. I wanted to surprise you?” 

Lorcan’s smile didn’t fade one iota as he leaned down and pressed his lips to hers, whispering, “I love you so, so much, Elide Lochan.” 

Her cheeks were beginning to hurt with the force of her grin, but she didn’t care, not as she kissed him back, not realizing how much she had missed his lips on hers until she felt them again. “And I love you so, so much, Lorcan Salvaterre.” 

Elide slowly let her arms down, wrapping them around his waist as he slung one of his over her shoulder, keeping her close to his side.

Lorcan kissed the crown of her head and Elide pressed her lips to the hand dangling off her shoulder. They began slowly making their way to the team entrance when a body disrupted their little bubble. “Am I the best person or what?” Lorcan rolled his eyes at Aelin and shook his head. “Oh, come on, Lorcy-Poo, you know you love me.” 

“The word is ‘loathe’, Galathynius. You’d think that as an English major, you’d know the difference,” he shot back at her, the two friends dissolving into their petty bickering, though Elide knew it was all a pretense, to keep up their ‘street cred’. “Say, G, what’s it like spending thousands for a useless degree?” 

Elide knew that Lorcan had ‘won’ this round when all her sister had to say was repeat his words in a mocking tone. “Shut your bitch ass up, Salvie. At least I’m smart enough to get in with my grades and not cause I can throw a ball.” 

“For the _last time_ , you’re an English major, what’d you do, recite the alphabet and they let you in? And fuck you, I’m a fucking engineering major, dumbass.” 

Elide interrupted before it escalated further, “While I am highly entertained by your cutting remarks and unmatchable wit, one of you has a basketball game to play and the other needs to buy me a snack, so chop-chop.” 

Aelin nodded in agreement, turning to Lorcan and flipping him off. “I hope you lose,” she told him. 

“Mm, do you though? If we lose, Ro’s gonna be pissy and won’t give you that “daddy” dick you’re always begging for,” Lorcan said, smiling wickedly as Aelin blushed. “Ha, I knew it, y’all are fucking nasty. Also, Rowan Whitethorn? Is he really daddy? Like, for real though. Just think about it for your sake,” he told her, tilting his head to the side as he drew out the syllables of his brother’s name, “Rowan Whitethorn. Hmm.” 

“Choke on my monster cock, whore.” 

“Anneith below, good luck, baby, we’re going now,” cried Elide pushing her sister to the side and patting her ass, “Come on, get out of here.” Lorcan smirked at Aelin’s retreating form and looked down at Elide, tilting her chin up as she wrapped her arms around his waist. 

He leaned down to kiss her softly, feeling the corners of her mouth twitch upwards. 

“You gonna win this one? For me?” she asked him, looking up at him as she cocked her head to the side. 

“Lochan,” he said, tracing his thumb over the apple of her cheek, “it’s all for you.”

**Author's Note:**

> im also on tumblr @nalgenewhore! (i post there more regularly)


End file.
